Je ne veux plus t'aimer a sens unique
by Saki Nurao
Summary: naruto et sasuke vive ensemble et sont amants . enfin c'est se dont naruto essaye de se convaincre jour après jour . jusque a un soir où naruto n'en peux plus " ne suis je vraiment rien pour toi ? juste un jouet pour satisfaire tes envie ? " tous ses doute , toute ses larmes , il n'en peux plus d'aimer a sens unique ! SASUNARU


les personnages ne m'appartienne pas , il sont a kishimoto sensei *_*

les perso sont occ et l'univers totalement différent .

note : le premier chapitre a était écris il as très longtemps et j'ai eu envie de finir se que je n'avais jamais terminer a commencer par cette fiction sasunaru . le premier chapitre sera donc un peu brouillé et mal écris en raison de mon manque d'habitude a l'époque ou j'en prenais note . ^^

note 2 : je suis dyslexique et je ne connais pas grand monde qui accepte de corriger mes écrits . je vous demande donc pardon a l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il y aura dans les chapitres a venir .

code:

/ : le personnages rougit

* * : action du personnage

( ) : penser du personnage

[ ] : commentaire de l'auteur

CHAPITRE N1

P.O.V Naruto

Alors que je sors du café où je travaillais, je sentis une goutte d'eau tomber sur le bout de mon nez et relevant le visage je vis le ciel se couvrir. Je regarde alors ma montre et vis qu'a l'heure qu'il est tu doit déjà être rentré, je décide alors que malgré la pluie je rentrerai à pied. Après tout un peu d'eau n'a jamais tué personne, je cours donc sous la pluie qui battait de plus en plus, durant un moment je me suis arrêté et j'ai contemplé le ciel grisâtre, il était dans le même état que mon cœur c'est-à-dire morne , triste et pleurant de toutes ses forces. Je me dirige alors vers le parc où je m'assis et continue à admirer le ciel alors que mes pensées s'envolent vers toi. Pourrai-je un jour réussir à t'oublier? Je sais bien que non pourtant je continue à croire qu'en arrêtent ces jeux je pourrais effacer toute trace de toi de mon esprit, pas de mon cœur car là tu y auras toujours une place qui j'espère diminuera avec le temps. En remarquant que sept heures approchent je me relève et repartent.

Arriver devant la porte TON appartement, je vis bien avec toi c'est vrai mais c'est comme si j'étaie transparent à tes yeux. Tous les jours à six heures tapantes je rentre à la maison et cours vers toi afin de me loger dans tes bras. Tu me repousses, pousse un petit grognement comme quoi je te gêne et puis pars dans ta chambre, je prépare le souper, tu viens manger et malgré mes tentatives de discussion tu ne fais que me regarder avec ce regard qui me paraît si froid. Il y a trois semaines, alors que tu regardais la télé et que je continuais à te parler de ma journée en sachant parfaitement que tu ne m'écoutais pas j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et c'est à partir de là que la décision qui me trottait déjà dans la tête me sembla être la bonne.

FLASH BACK

Tu ne m'écoute pas comme d'habitude et si je te posais la question que répondrais-tu? Je parie que tu n'entendrais même pas, mon sourire idiot disparaît au moment où je prends mon courage en mains.

Naruto: Sasu, je peux te poser une question?  
Sasuke: Quoi encore?  
Naruto: Et si je décidais de partir?

Tu me dévisages à cet instant je me dis que tu vas faire disparaître mes doutes, seulement non tu te lèves, éteint la télévision puis te tourne vers ta chambre.

Sasuke: Et?

Mon visage se décompose encore un peu, tu n'en as donc vraiment rien à faire, je ne suis donc qu'un jouet pour toi? Tu me laisses rester ici juste parce que ainsi tu peux soulager tes désirs quand tu en sens l'envie? Donc le fait de partir loin de toi n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je regard ton dos alors que tu es face à la porte et une larme se présente à mes yeux, non il ne faut pas, je ne peux pas te montrer ce que je ressens.

Naruto: Je veux dire tu te sentirais triste sans moi?  
Sasuke: C'est quoi cet question idiote? Pfff

Ton visage prend un petit rictus et tu avances vers ta chambre, je n'attends même pas d'entendre la porte se fermer pour laisser mes larmes couler, j'ai si mal! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois amoureux de toi, pourquoi?! Mes larmes me brûlent les yeux, ai-je était assez idiot pour croire un instant que tu pouvais tenir à moi.! Alors que je rapproche mes jambes de mon torse et que je pose ma tête entre mes genoux, des sanglots s'échappent d'entre mes lèvres malgré mes efforts pour les retenir. Au bout d'une heure, je compte repartir dans ma chambre mais je m'arrête devant la tienne en posant ma main contre la porte.

Naruto: Désolé...

Arriver dans ma chambre, après m'être changé je me couche sauf qu'au moment où je commençais à m'endormir. J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, alors tes envies t'appellent à moi, aujourd'hui il a fallu que tu viennes, le jour où je me rendais enfin compte qu'il faut que je t'oublie, tu viens pour me faire tien. Est-ce le destin qui s'acharne sur moi. Tu m'embrasses et te glisses sous la couette, tu me prends dans tes bras avant de t'allonger. Une idée folle me passe par la tête. Es-tu venu juste pour m'avoir dans tes bras? Je me sens heureux, je souffle de bonheur et mets ma tête sur ton torse mais toutes mes idées se brisent en entendant tes mots:

Sasuke : Espèce d'idiot ...

À la fin de tes mots, tu me repousses et repars dans ta chambre tu prends même pas le temps de refermer entièrement ma porte, s'en est trop! Pourquoi joue-tu avec mes sentiments? Cela t'amuse à ce point? Mes pleurs se font de plus en plus fort tandis que mes sanglots deviennent plus bruyants les uns après les autres. Je frappe de mes poings contre le matelas, mes larmes mouillant maintenant les draps froids. Je n'en peux plus de pleurer jour après jour, je dois partir .

FIN DU FLASH BACK

J'ouvre la porte et regarde la clé qui est dans ma main, le mouvement que je viens de faire, ce simple tour dans la serrure qui serra à mon avis le dernier. J'enlève lentement ma veste et mes basket et remarque que même mes chaussettes sont trempées. Je vais devoir me changer avant de partir, pas grave sa ne fera que retarder mon départ d'une petite demi-heure, enfaîte se serait bête de me changer vu que j'allai retourner sur la pluie et alors que se débat sans grande importance se dérouler dans ma tête. Je me rends compte que je suis déjà devant la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvre et me dirige vers ma penderie et regarde les flaques d'eau que je laisse sur le sol. Si Sasuke voyait ça il me tuerait, c'est décider je me change, une fois ceci fait je commence à fourrer mes affaires dans mon grand sac de sport. Soudain en prenant le livre que je lis avant de dormir, une photo en tomba. Je la ramasse et la regarde un instant, c'était celle que Sakura avait prise au nouvel an, on voyait bien le côté grognon de Sasuke sur cette photo mais cela ne l'a rendais qu'encore plus précieuse à mes yeux. Mais mon choix était fait et dans un mouvement tremblant je déchire le bout de papier glacé, la déchirure que je viens d'effectuer sur la photo comme dans mon cœur sépare exactement nos deux corps. Depuis le début cette histoire n'était du qu'à mon imagination et parce que mes larmes m'ont ramené à la réalité les illusions se sont effacé, les deux bouts de papier tombent au sol dans un bruit mat. Quand toutes mes affaires qui était dans les armoires de ma chambre furent vidées et entassées dans mon sac, je sortis et me cogna contre ton torse que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir devant ma porte, en relevant la tête, un peu étonner, je me noie dans ton regard onyx qui me fixe froidement.

Naruto : Quoi? Dis-je en détournant mon regard de cette mer noire qu'étaient tes yeux.  
Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sous la pluie?! T'a sali tout l'appartement maintenant ...  
Naruto : *murmure* Pardon... je vais nettoyer ...

Ne te laissant pas le temps de répondre, je pars directement dans la cuisine chercher la loque, la tête baissée, les yeux presque fermés pour éviter de laisser couler mes larmes. Je sens ton regard me brûler la nuque tandis que je frotte les flaques d'eau du hall d'entrée à ma chambre. Après avoir tout rangé, je prépare le souper ton plat préféré car je risque de ne plus jamais le faire.Dès l'instant où tu t'es installé à table, tu n'as fait que me regarder, au moins pour ce dernier tête-à-tête j'aurais pu sentir ton regard sur moi et même si cela me rend juste un peu heureux je ne joins pas mon regard au tien car si cela devait arriver mes larmes inonderait mes yeux et alors même toi qui n'as jamais su voir mes vrais sentiments, verrait que je me sens détruit et que mon cœur et arriver à sa limite. À peine a tu terminer de manger que tu repars dans le salon, je t'y rejoins et me plonge dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas prévu de rester tout ce temps encore. Je n'y arrive pas car je veux te dire adieu correctement . C'est sur que je n'arriverais pas à te dire " adieu ", ça dépasse mes moyens mais je veux poser une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les tiennes et surtout te dire ces trois petits mots qui n'ont jamais franchi ta bouche .

Je reprends contact avec la terre ferme, au moment où je sens ta main ébouriffer mes cheveux, sous la surprise je relève la tête et mes yeux se retrouvent plongés dans les tiens qui sûrement a cause de mon imagination semblent inquiets. Quel idiot je fais pour ne fût-ce que penser que tu puisses t'inquiéter d'une personne égale aux meubles pour toi. En sentant mes larmes montait, je rapproche mon visage du tien, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres rencontrent les tiennes. Au début je sentis que tu serais surpris puis tu pris part au baiser et c'est là que je décide de le rompre. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller, sinon je n'arriverais pas à faire marche arrière, je glisse alors mes yeux sur le sol et glisse une main sur ton torse avant de te repousser de quelques centimètres.

Naruto : Je t'aime Sasuke , je t'aime! m'exclamai-je

Et je partis directement dans ma chambre sans même te jeter un regard, après quelques minutes j'entends la porte de ta chambre ce fermer, c'est le moment je prends mon courage à deux mains et sort de ma chambre avec mon lourd sac de sport sur le dos, je passe par ton bureau et glisse une lettre entre les pages d'un livre et ressort, je fais de mon mieux afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Arriver dans le hall je dépose sur la commode ma clé ainsi qu'un vulgaire bout de papier noirci par une seule phrase puis je mis ma veste et mes baskets, mes lassés n'était pas vraiment serré après tout mes mains tremblantes et mes larmes embuent mes yeux n'avaient aidé en rien mais malgré mon cœur battant et mes sanglots retenu je pars rapidement et dans mon empressement je claque la porte et part en courant sous la pluie. Je me rappelle que tu m'engueulais souvent à cause ça me disant que je pouvais provoquer un tremblement de terre rien qu'en fermant cette porte. C'est avec un sourire terne que je m'arrête sous la pluie regardant derrière moi.

Naruto: Adieu Sasuke, adieu.

Je marche encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une maison où je sonne , lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur sakura je plonge dans ses bras , se qui nous fait tomber au sol .Elle me prend alors dans ses bras en me tapotant dans le dos tandis que mes sanglot sont de plus en plus bruyant et que mes mains serre fortement sa chemise .

sakura : sa va aller, je suis la.

naruto : c'est fini ! plus jamais je ...

sakura : tu as fait le bon choix , calme toi.


End file.
